


The Twelve Days of Wincestmas

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, winchester challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: They had decided to forgo their typical gifts this year on Christmas Eve, instead, challenging each other to the 12 days of Christmas challenge.  Each day one would gift the other, using the song’s lyrics as inspiration.





	The Twelve Days of Wincestmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

They had decided to forgo their typical gifts this year on Christmas Eve, instead, challenging each other to the 12 days of Christmas challenge.  Each day one would gift the other, using the song’s lyrics as inspiration.  They were each thoroughly amused to see what the other could come up with.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  A juicy fresh pear pie_

Sam had used the last of his precious Harry & David pears, and real butter in the crust.  It was flaky, tart and perfect – tender crisp and sweet like apple with a rich salted caramel glaze.  Watching Dean take the first mouthful and make a moan of bliss was more than enough satisfaction.  But being that he was still a little brother at heart, he waited for the reaction as he turned on the Partridge Family’s Christmas album.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Two chocolate turtles and Dove shampoo_

Not exactly healthy chocolates, but the nuts in it earned him a genuine smile from his brother.  Dean knew he’d hit a home run when Sam opened the Peach Blast shampoo and closed his eyes though.  Sammy loved those fruity, floral, fancy shampoos and Dean figured adding in a week’s worth of scalp massages to their joint shower sessions would help.

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Three French Coq au Vin dinners_

Well, three Cornish hens anyway.  Sam substituted bacon for pancetta because _Dean_ , and used a Burgundy wine paired with fresh cremini mushrooms and an aged Brandy pulled from the library.  It wasn’t Julia Child’s – more like Ina Garten and some liberties, but even he enjoyed the meal.  Judging by the lack of leftovers and an adoring smile from his brother, they both had.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Four tweets (‘calling birds’)_

Oh yeah, Dean felt like he’d totally cheated.  Well, it was within the spirit of the challenge, so it fully counted.  He set up an account for Sam, then sent out four distinct tweets in Sammy’s honor, @’ing the accounts of True Crime All the Time, National Public Radio, Planet Organic and We Rate Dogs.  He had created it under the Men of Letters name, so Sam could continue to use it for research and networking, but those initial tweets had Sam grinning, dimples fully on display. 

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Five golden onion rings_

The onions were supposed to be home-grown from Sam’s patch of garden, however, they hadn’t bloomed quite as Sam had hoped for.  He settled for store bought instead, and set about making home-made onion rings for Dean.  The standard buttermilk bath was spiced up with a bit of cayenne and a splash of Tabasco, but the real kick came with the dipping sauce where he used horseradish and nutmeg for a savory taste experience.  While Dean grilled burgers outside, Sam made the rings, piling them hot and fresh on a platter.  Dean’s thumbs up while stuffing his mouth had Sam chuckling as he set about to start another batch.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Six goosedown filled pillows (and comforters)_

Dean had counted and double counted.  Sammy had six – SIX – pillows on his bed alone.  Which was damn peculiar since they tended to both use Dean’s bed with his four pillows.  Occasionally Sam would sleep alone – when he was sick (and still Dean came to comfort him), when they were fighting (it happened on occasion) and when he just needed alone time (which Dean took to mean was secret code for no sex tonight.)  He had planned on getting them each a complete new comforter and pillow set, of the finest goosedown he could find.  They were going to be sleeping in soft, sumptuous heaven, no matter where Sammy’s precious, tousled head touched down. 

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Seven origami swans_

Sam spent the better part of the morning learning how to make the swans, cursing under his breath at his long fingers folding tiny bits of paper this way and that until he had perfected seven delicate swans.  He then spray painted them all with a clear coat of acrylic spray paint to make them waterproof.

After a hearty lunch of tomato rice soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Sam suggested a relaxing bath for them both before they spent an afternoon of watching Game of Thrones.  He ran an extra hot tub, added some silly bubble bath, and set the swans to float.  When Dean joined him, Sam was already naked, welcoming him with open arms for a steamy, sexy bath. 

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Eight bottles of chocolate milk_

Dean had thought long and hard about including some of their previous holiday traditions into the challenge to preserve them, so he looked to the local gas station for day eight.  He’d purchased eight bottles of the official drink of their childhood on the road, chocolate Yoo-hoo.  They’d learned to love the stuff as it wouldn’t spoil with lack of refrigeration, and it was easy to grab and go without much fuss for two kids who loved chocolate milk.  Dean set the bottles to chill in the fridge, and during their movie marathon of Lord of the Rings, broke them out between DVDs to enjoy with some licorice and popcorn. 

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Nine porn DVDs with dancing ladies_

Sam’s cheeks were flushed the brightest pink he thought he could ever imagine.  He’d walked into the adult toy store, intent on purchasing the first nine porn DVDs that included dancing of some form, then walking out.  Easy peasy.  However he found himself being propositioned by the cashier during the slowest checkout imaginable, caught off-guard and completely tongue tied.  When he mentioned the movies were for his _brother_ (ok in retrospect maybe not the best answer at the time), the guy had just looked him up and down, smiled the filthiest depraved smile and winked, telling him a threesome with brothers was even hotter.  Not that Sam wouldn’t be into it if Dean were, but without Dean by his side, he just stuttered and clumsily made his way out the door. 

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Ten copies of Lord of the Flies (in various media)_

It was a stretch – and a bit excessive, but Dean thought Sam would appreciate the effort and ingenuity given it was one of his top five favorite books.  He’d managed to track down _Lord of the Flies_ in several different languages for Sam to read and brush up on his more rusty language skills; Georgian, Basque and Catalan.  He found three versions of the film on DVD, and a copy of the stage adaptation.  There was a CD of music from the innovative ballet created based on the book as well as a BBC airing of a dramatization broadcast, plus one audiobook.  Sam’s stunned (and impressed) face was exactly what Dean had been angling for.  Truth be told, the lyrics for day ten were a stumper, but a flash of brilliance had saved the day.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Eleven piping hot cups of coffee_

Sam had no qualms about purchasing the very pricey Breville Oracle Touch Espresso Machine.  The touch screen allowed for choosing from espresso, americano, latte, cappuccino or flat white, and adjusted the coffee strength, milk temperature, and texture automatically based on the drink choice.  Of course, it also made plain ordinary coffee as it ground, dosed and tamped the beans fresh.  It was an indulgence to be sure, but they had so little in the way of worldly goods that they treasured and he knew Dean would soon worship at the altar of delicious home brewed goodness in short order.  Sam had also signed them up for a year’s worth of deliveries from Bean Box, and he was sure they’d find new favorite roasts in no time.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  Twelve ice cream drumsticks_

There was no way he was buying Sam a set of drums.  So therefore no need for personalized drumsticks.  And while the idea of a Caribbean vacation to listen to steel drums play sounded terrific, he knew they’d never leave for such a trip.  Plus, flying was a no go, if he had his druthers.  Dean was close to picking up a bucket of KFC all drumsticks and calling it good when he laughed and thought better of it.  After dinner that night, he pulled out the box of Nestle Drumsticks and surprised Sam with a cone.  Sweet licks of ice cream turned naughty quickly, as drips left Sammy sticky and Dean decided to clean him up in the best possible way.

After the twelve days challenge, neither brother would concede defeat – or claim victory.  Instead they celebrated each other’s creativity and thoughtfulness with a twelve hour kink marathon in bed.  They most definitely did not watch anything on TV and the new pillows and comforter got shoved to the floor during one of their more athletic sessions. 


End file.
